Hell Hath No Fury
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: Tokka-ish One-shot;; Two instances where Toph and Sokka are not for once on the butt end of Katara's fury, and one where they are. R&R?


A/N: Hey everyone! This is for the Tokka Week 3, day four's prompt, 'Hell Hath No Fury'. Just three random drabbles.

**Hell Hath No Fury:**

**1. Teaching Him a Lesson**

"Do you ever think Sugar Queen's gonna stop being such a sourpuss to Zuko?"

"Who knows. Katara can hold a grudge pretty well."

Toph leaned back against the stone wall of the Air Temple comfortably and crossed her ankles over one another, exhaling quietly. " I gotta' admit, I almost feel sorry for the guy."

"Why?" Sokka interjected incredulously, turning his gaze from his sister who was nagging at the new team member and onto his friend. "I mean, he burned your feet so badly you can't see or walk. Aren't you mad at him too?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Toph decided, "I was at first, but then I realized it's not so bad." She smirked and wailed him in the arm with a tiny yet powerful fist, though not as hard as usual. "After all, I got my own personal chauffeur to drag me wherever I want now."

Frowning, he grasped his upper arm gingerly and asked sounding rather dejected, "What, is that all I am now? Your ostrich-horse?"

She opened her eyes, turning her head towards him. "Of course not Sokka," she assured him with a mischievous smile. "You're _also_ my partner in crime – you're going to help me get back at Sparky."

Sokka faltered. "But… I thought you said you realized it wasn't that bad?"

"Doesn't mean I still don't want to teach him a lesson. Besides," she reasoned, narrowing her light jade eyes and arching a questioning eyebrow. "Do you really want to give up a perfectly good excuse to get the guy who followed you halfway across earth and tried to kill you a thousand times?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and as he spoke, he stood, towering over the blind girl. "Good point."

Scrunching her body together, Toph let Sokka bend an arm around her shoulders and place a hand behind her knees. She folded her arms against her chest and settled herself contentedly in his arms, closing her eyes. Nope. It wasn't that bad at all.

"Got any ideas?" she asked him as they headed off to the other side of the temple to do some seriously planning.

"Well… I was thinking…" Sokka trailed off in thought. Then he brightened.

"Okay, got it. Aang told me that there are a million beetle-roaches in the walls of this temple that smell pretty bad when you scare them. And I have just happened to notice Zuko usually leaves his sleeping bag out when he goes to train our airbending friend…"

**2. Good Spirits, He's Whipped**

Aang sat between the pair, his head in his arms.

"I'm such an idiot," he groaned, "I can't believe I said that!"

"Yeah, neither can I," Toph agreed unsympathetically, using earthbending to flick another lichinut away so an eager Momo could chase it down. "I mean, that's pretty harsh, even for you, Twinkle Toes."

The poor Avatar did nothing but groan again, wallowing in his own self-pity and shame.

"Hey, well, it could be worse." It was Sokka who spoke this time, trying to sound practical. "I mean, she hasn't broken up with you over this yet anyway."

Aang's head shot up, his hazel eyes wide with panic at the mere thought that was so horrible. "She wouldn't do that, would she?" he asked, his voice almost begging for the answer he wanted to hear. "I mean, i-it's not that bad! I could have said something a lot worse!" He started playing with his fingers anxiously, his knee bouncing up and down in sync with them.

Toph ducked her head so he wouldn't see the smirk drag the corner of her lips up. Subtly, she earthbent the ground around Sokka so he was nudged lightly in the leg with a small rock. He shot her a glance, but not needing any words, he quickly caught on and turned to Aang with unsure look on his face.

"I don't know Aang…" Sokka reasoned with a grave tone. "I mean, this is pretty bad. I don't know if an apology will work."

Blowing her bangs from her face and scoffing, Toph nodded her head in acord. "Well, _I_ think you better start saying hello to the single life again, because this is probably the icing on the cake when it comes to the 'worse things you could tell your girlfriend'."

Practically stumbling over his own legs because he was so frantic, Aang stood and muttered fervently, "Oh no, spirits no, I've got to go apologize! Katara!" And with that and a bit of swift airbending, the unfortunate boy ran off to find his girlfriend and make a fierce attempt to gain her forgiveness.

The moment he was gone, the two burst into laughter.

"Oh man," Toph exclaimed, clutching her stomach as tears threatened to pour over. "She's got him so whipped!"

Sokka, who was guffawing next to her loudly, bobbed his head. "I know! As if she would break up with him over _that_!"

"What a sap!"

Eventually, the dynamic duo's chortles died down to light snickers, and then finally sweet sighs of mirth. Wiping the last of the tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand, Toph grinned.

"And you know, the thing is – Katara's smoked sea slug _does_ taste horrible, so I don't know why she was so upset over it."

**3. They're at it Again**

"_SOKKA! TOPH!"_

"She sounds really pissed, Sokka."

"Well, we did sort of put beetle-roaches in her soup."

"True enough."

"Yup."

"Think we should make a run for it?"

"Nah. It'll take her a while to get here."

"Really? Because I can feel her coming down the hall right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Mind bending an escape route for us then?"

"Not at all. Ladies first."

"Haha."

"Drinks are on you this time, Snoozles."

"Aren't they usually?"

"Now that I think about it… yeah, pretty much."

"… Thanks."

"No problem."


End file.
